The reason I don't wanna lose
by Eclipse08
Summary: Rivalitas sudah bersama mereka sejak mereka masih berumur sepuluh tahun. Perdebatan tak penting pun sering dilakukan. Tidak ada satupun yang mau mengalah. Selalu ingin menjadi pemenang.


The Reason, I don't wanna los

Disclaimer : Pokemon Leaf Green (Game), udah pasti, bukan punyaku.

Chara : Gary O/Shigeru, Leaf

Summary : Rivalitas sudah bersama mereka sejak mereka masih berumur sepuluh tahun. Perdebatan tak penting pun sering dilakukan. Tidak ada satupun yang mau mengalah. Selalu ingin menjadi pemenang.

Note : OOC, typo yang kemungkinan bertebaran dimana-mana, dan isi cerita yang beda dengan summary. Dan walau chara nya dari game pokemon leaf green, tapi para pokemonnya dari semua versi game. Ah, tapi juga ada chara pokemon diamond and pearl dan pokemon ruby.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Leaf bertemu dengannya saat ia berumur kurang 10 tahun. Anak lelaki sombong yang selalu tersenyum-menyeringai menyebalkan. Cucu dari professor Oak, Gary Oak. Gary akan mengganggunya setiap kali ada kesempatan. Entah menjatuhkan bonekanya keselokan, mengatakan kalau gambarnya jelek, dan banyak hal yang membuatnya kesal. Dan yang paling menyebalkan, saudara kembarnya, Red malah bersahabat dengan Gary.

"Red, lihat, aku mendapatkan pokemon pertamaku. Eevee!" seru Gary memamerkan pokemonnya.

"Wow, keren." Kata Red. "Aku juga menginginkan pokemon pertamaku."

"Ahaha... kau tahu, kakek memiliki beberapa pokemon. Mungkin aku bisa meminta kakek untuk memberikannya satu padamu. Cuma kau saja sih, soalnya, cewek kalo punya pokemon nggak bisa diajak bertanding."

Leaf menatap Gary dengan tajam. "Kau sedang menyindirku?!"

" _Uh, mereka mulai lagi_." batin Red.

"Hah? Memangnya aku menyebut namamu?" Tanya Gary dengan wajah menyebalkannya.

"Jelas-jelas kata-katamu tadi kau tujukan padaku!" Seru Leaf.

"Dasar sensitif. Begitu saja merasa tersindir. Dasar cewek emosian." Ejek Gary.

"KAU MENGATAKAN APA?!" teriak Leaf dengan wajah memerah kesal.

"Kenapa mereka selalu saja bertengkar?" gumam Red.

Mereka berumur 13 tahun, saat masuk ke Pokemon Trainer Academy. Red dan Leaf mendapatkan pokemon mereka. Charmander, pokemon tipe api milik Red dan Bulbasaur, pokemon tipe rumput, milik Leaf.

"Bulbasaur, gunakan Vine Whip!" perintah Leaf.

"Eevee, menghindar. Gunakan Quick Attack!" Seru Gary.

Eevee menghindari setiap serangan dari Bulbasaur, berlari mengelilinginya beberapa kali, membuat Bulbasaur sedikit kebingungan, kemudian menyerangnya dengan cepat. Bulbasaur tak dapat menghindar, ia terlempar keluar arena dan sulit bergerak.

"Pemenang, trainer Gary."

"Bulbasaur." Panggil Leaf sambil memeluknya. "Kau sudah melakukan dengan baik, aku akan membawamu ke Nurse Joy." Katanya lalu memasukkan pokemon tipe rumput itu ke poke ball.

"Pecundang, selalu menjadi pecundang." Suara Gary dengan nada sing a song terdengar di telinga Leaf. "Kau dan pokemonmu yang payah itu tidak mungkin mengalahkanku dan Eevee. Akui saja kekalahanmu, cewek cengeng!"

Leaf menatap tajam kearah Gary. "Lihat saja, setelah ini aku akan mengalahkanmu!" serunya sambil berbalik pergi.

"Bukannya kau sedikit berlebihan?" tanya Red setelah saudarinya keluar dari ruang latihan.

"Apanya?" tanya Gary sambil membuang muka.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, Gary. Kau menyukai saudariku, tapi bersikap seolah dia adalah musuh terbesarmu." Kata Red, menimbulkan semburat merah di pipi Gary.

"Si-siapa yang menyukainya? Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya!" Ucapnya setengah berteriak.

"Yakin? Banyak lho, cowok yang menyukainya dan menembaknya. Kau nggak akan menyesal kalau dia punya pacar?" Tanya Red dengan wajah datar.

"Hah? Kenapa juga aku harus menyesal? Kau bodoh ya?!" Gary berbalik pergi dengan wajah abstrak.

"Dia benar-benar tidak mau jujur, eh." Gumam Red lalu memilih untuk menyusul Leaf.

Entah kenapa, kata-kata Red tentang Leaf yang punya pacar malah selalu muncul dibenak Gary, walau sudah seminggu berlalu. Kapanpun dan dimanapun. Bahkan saat ia sedang melakukan pertadingan latihan dengan Red yang membuatnya kalah.

"Tch! Apa sih yang kupikirkan?!" katanya kesal saat berjalan dikorridor.

"Kau beneran menyukainya, Leaf?"

Mendengar nama Leaf disebutkan, spontan saja Gary menoleh, saat dilihatnya ada Leaf bersama temannya yang namanya, Dewn, Gawn, atau apalah itu, Gary tidak ingat dan tidak peduli. " _Huh? Dia sedang suka dengan seseorang?_ " batinnya. " _Tunggu, kenapa aku malah bersembunyi?_ "

"Kenapa kau harus mengatakannya sekeras itu?" protes Leaf pada Dawn.

"Ehehe... maaf, maaf. Soalnya itu sedikit mengejutkan. Maksudku, kau tidak tampak seperti itu, walau dia terlihat menyukaimu."

"Me-menurutmu dia menyukai... ku?" jelas sekali kalau wajah Leaf saat ini sedang memerah.

"Tentu saja, bukan. Kurasa, hampir seluruh di akademi ini tahu. Rumornya sudah tersebar luas." Kata Dawn. "Jadi... kapan kau akan menyatakan cinta?"

"E...eh? Me-menyatakan cinta? Tu-tunggu, itu... itu..."

"Oh, ayolah, apa alasanmu tidak ingin menyatakan cinta?"

Leaf menunduk sedikit lalu menatap kearah langit, hanya sebentar dan kembali menatap Dawn. "Aku tidak akan menyatakan cinta, karena aku tidak pernah memenangkan pertarungan dengan Gary. Jadi, aku akan menang dulu, baru menyatakan cinta."

Dawn langsung memberikan wajah ' _you're kidding, right?_ '.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. La-lagian kan, terdengar keren kan, menyatakan cinta pada orang yang kau suka setelah menang." Katanya sambil tersenyum cerah. "Paling tidak... jika cowok yang kusuka menolakku, aku masih bisa menghibur diri dengan memikirkan kemenanganku." Lanjutnya suram.

Dawn menghela napas kemudian tersenyum. "Kalau itu maumu, maka aku akan mendukungmu. Yah, itupun kalau kau bisa menang." Katanya jahil.

"A-apa maksud perkataanmu?"

Gary tidak mendengar lagi kelanjutan obrolan dua gadis itu. Yang ada diotaknya saat ini: Leaf menyukai seseorang. Leaf akan menyatakan cinta pada orang itu saat ia menang darinya. Dan itu benar-benar membuat seorang Gary Oak marah.

"Kupastikan dia takkan pernah menang dariku." Sumpahnya.

Pertandingan latihan kali ini, Gary sedikit aneh, di mata Red. Dia benar-benar terlihat sangat berambisi untuk menang. Seorang gary yang biasanya santai dan sombong jika berhadapan dengan saudarinya, Leaf, kini tampak seperti seseorang yang sangat siap untuk mengalahkan siapapun, bahkan seorang Champion sekalipun.

"Bukankah, Gary sedikit aneh?" tanya Mysti. "Dia seperti orang yang sangat siap mengalahkan seorang Champion."

"Tepat seperti yang kupikirkan." Sahut Brook. "Dan juga terlihat... marah?"

"Dia membuat pokemon Leaf sama sekali tidak berkutik menghadapi pokemonnya." Kata Mysti.

"Pemenang, trainer Gary!"

"Eh? Ini bahkan tidak sampai sepuluh menit sejak pertandingan dimulai." Seru Mysti tak percaya.

"Ha! Kau tidak akan pernah menang dariku, pecundang!" kata Gary. "Tangisi kekalahanmu, cry baby!" katanya sambil berbalik. Tidak membiarkan Leaf membalas kata-katanya.

Leaf memilih diam. Hanya menatap punggung Gary yang menjauh, lalu pergi menuju ruang kesehatan.

Tahun ketiga di Pokemon Trainer Academy. Diadakan festival yang mengundang 2 sekolah lainnya untuk bekerja sama. Festival yang diadakan seminggu sebelum kelulusan ini, di apresiasi banyak murid. Banyak stan, lomba-lomba kecil, dan yang paling di favoritkan, tentu saja, Pokemon Battle.

Gary, yang selalu juara pertama di Pokemon Battle tentu saja ikut, bersama Red si juara kedua. Tak ketinggalan Leaf, yang tujuannya, untuk mengalahkan Gary.

"Hah? Kau juga ikut?" pertanyaan dari Gary ditanggapi dengan lirikan tajam dari Leaf. "Kau masih tidak puas, untuk kalah dariku?"

"Sekarang, kau boleh sombong, tapi hari ini. Aku dan Venusaur yang akan menang!" serunya, menantang Gary.

Gary memberikan ekspresi kesal, hanya sedetik, ia tersenyum mengejek. "Ha! Akulah yang akan menang. Maksudku, setelah kekalahanmu yang sudah tidak dapat dihitung lagi, kau masih percaya diri untuk menang. Yah, kemenanganmu itu akan menjadi sebuah keajaiban dunia yang ke delapan." Katanya lalu memilih pergi.

"Apa sih! Dasar menyebalkan!" teriak Leaf sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

"Leaf!" panggil Dawn.

"Hm? Apa, Dawn?"

Dawn mengambil sebuah gelang dari kantongnya. "Ini, gelang keberuntungan. Semoga kali ini kau berhasil mengalahkan Gary ya. Ingat lho, ini kesempatan terakhirmu. Nanti kau tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengan 'cowok yang kau suka'."

"Aku tahu kok. Dawn, terima kasih sudah mau mendukungku."

Dawn tertawa. "Tidak masalah, karena kita bersahabat."

Selagi mereka tertawa, Gary hanya mendengarkan saja dari balik dinding putih. "Aku takkan pernah kalah." Sugestinya, pada diri sendiri.

Leaf memenangkan banyak pertanding, begitu juga dengan Gary. Sementara Red yang entah kenapa, hari ini, ia kalah pada pertandingan ke tiga, saat melawan saudari kembarnya.

"Kau aneh, Red. Kau sedang meremehkanku atau apa?" protes Leaf setelah pertandingan mereka selesai.

"Ha? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu." Sahut Red.

"Kau seharusnya bisa mengalahkanku jika kau menggunakan flamethrower. Tapi kau tidak menggunakannya sama sekali."

"Ah... aku lupa."

Leaf menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Jangan bilang 'ah... aku lupa' dengan wajah datar macam itu. Apa alasanmu sebenarnya?"

"Tidak ada." Jawab Red sambil berjalan. "Anyway, good luck untuk pernyataan cintanya nanti." Lanjutnya sambil melewati Leaf. Membuat wajah Leaf memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ap-bagaimana... argh! Red!"

Pokemon Battle, pertandingan akhir. Gary VS Leaf. Last Round. Pertandingan sengit yang menyisakan satu pokemon pada akhir pertandingan. Leaf mengeluarkan Venusaur dan Gary, mengeluarkan Glaceon.

"Kau tidak ingin menyerah, eh? Kau tau sendiri kan, kalau pokemon tipe rumput lemah dengan pokemon tipe es." Gary dengan senyum merendahkan mulai terdengar lagi ditelinganya.

"Kau benar, tapi... Aku dan Venusaur sudah berjanji akan memenangkan ini bersama! Dan tujuanku pasti akan kucapai."

"Tch! Hoo, kalau begitu... Glaceon, Ice Fang!"

"Venusaur, menghindar. Gunakan Venoshock!"

"Hoo, jadi kau benar-benar menggunakan TM sekarang." Ujar Gary. "Kalau begitu, kuperlihatkan, TM apa yang kuajarkan pada Glaceon. "Glaceon, Frost Breath."

"Tidak sempat menghindar, Venusaur. Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Leaf. Venusaur menjawab dengan anggukan. "Baiklah, Venusaur, ayo kita lakukan seperti latihan. Lagipula, Glaceon sudah terkena racun darimu. Nah, Vine whip!"

"Ha! Dengan serangan semacam itu, Glaceon dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah—!" gerakan Glaceon terhenti. Venusaur menjeratnya dengan kencang, hingga pokemon tipe es itu tidak dapat bergerak.

"Venusaur hempaskan Glaceon ke tanah dan gunakan Venoshock sekali lagi!"

"Glaceon, gunakan Frost Brea—"

"Venusaur, lemparkan Glaceon dan gunakan Razor Leaf! Jangan beri kesempatan Glaceon untuk menyerang." Pertandingan berlangsung sengit. Glaceon hampir tidak dapat bergerak lagi. "Bagus, Venusaur."

"Kalah, aku akan... kalah...? Tidak! Aku tidak boleh kalah!" Gary menatap tajam pada Leaf. "Glaceon, gunakan Blizzard! Glaceon, gunakan Ice Fang!"

"Venusaur, menghindar! Jaga jarak dari serangan Glaceon! Venusaur, gunakan Razor Leaf dan Venoshock!"

Glaceon menghindari serangan dari Venusaur beberapa kali, tapi tak dapat menghindar dari serangan terakhir. Glaceon langsung terhempas ketanah dan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Pemenang, Trainer Leaf!"

Terdengar sorakan di seluruh area pertandingan. Leaf memeluk Venusaur sambil tersenyum. "Kita menang, Venusaur, kita menang."

Gary memasukkan kembali Glaceon ke dalam poke ball. Ekspresi marahnya benar-benar terlihat. Ia berbalik pergi meninggalkan arena pertandingan.

Leaf berjalan menuju danau di belakang sekolah. Ia berjalan sambil bersenandung. Hingga sampai ke tepi danau. Tak jauh darinya, Leaf melihat Gary yang sedang melempar batu ke arah danau.

"Gary!" Teriaknya sambil mendekati cucu professor Oak tersebut. "Aku menang darimu, hari ini." Katanya. Gary memandangnya dengan wajah penuh kebencian, membuat Leaf bergidik sedikit takut. "G-Gary?"

"Lalu apa? Kau ingin aku mengakui kekalahanku kepadamu?" katanya dingin.

"Ah... ti-tidak. Aku..."

"Oh, atau kau ingin kuberi ucapan selamat?"

Leaf menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku tidak menginginkan ucapan selamat darimu. Aku hanya—"

"Aku muak melihat wajahmu. **Aku membencimu!** " Gary langsung menutup mulutnya. Ia sendiri tak percaya apa yang sudah ia katakan.

Leaf tertegun. Ia menatap Gary dan air matanya langsung jatuh. "Be-begitu ya... ahaha... tentu saja, kau membenciku, kan?" Leaf menghapus air matanya, walau air matanya terus keluar. Ahh, tapi tenang saja, kau tidak akan melihatku lagi. setelah ini kemungkinannya kecil untuk kita saling bertemu." Leaf menatap sepatu biru sementar gary memandang saudari kembar dari Red itu tak mengerti. "Aku mendapatkan beasiswa ke Lilycove Academy di Lilycove City, Hoenn. Jadi, ini perpisahan."

"Eh... kau akan..."

Leaf berbalik dan melangkah untuk pergi. Tapi saat langkah ketiga, ia berhenti. "Ah, sebelumnya, aku ingin mengatakan terima kasih. Karena, jika bukan karena kau, aku... tidak akan mungkin memiliki ambisi menjadi trainer yang hebat, walau hanya di akademi ini. Gary... aku..." Leaf berbalik. "Aku menyukaimu dan... selamat tinggal."

7 tahun kemudian, di Mossdeep City, Hoenn Region. Leaf bekerja menjadi seorang Novelis. Ia tinggal di Mossdeep City bersama May dan tentunya bersama pokemon-pokemonnya.

"Leaf! Lihat, bukankah itu Professor Gary Oak." Seru May sambil menunjuk kearah TV yang menampilkan seorang lelaki tampan yang menjadi professor termuda yang menjelaskan tentang pokemon mega.

Leaf ikut duduk disamping May. Ia menatap wajah Gary di TV. Wajah lelaki itu tetap terlihat sombong dan angkuh walau sudah tujuh tahun berlalu. Leaf tersenyum sendiri.

"Dia tampan sekali ya." puji May.

"Hei, kau sudah bertunangan dengan Brendan. Bukannya Brendan juga tampan." Kata Leaf sambil terkekeh.

"Iya sih, tapi tetap lebih tampan Gary Oak."

"Hee... jadi kalau dia muncul, apa kau akan membatalkan pertunanganmu?" tanya Leaf sambil tetap melihat kearah TV,

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Bagaimanapun, aku kan cintanya hanya sama Brendan."

Leaf duduk dipasir bersama Venusaur, Ninetales, Mudkip yang berada dipangkuannya, menikmati sunset.

"Leaf!" sebuah suara memanggil. Leaf menoleh dan menemukan, seorang lelaki menggunakan jas lab berambut jabrik disana. Sambil tetap menggendong Mudkip, ia berdiri. "Gary..."

Gary berjalan dan berhenti setengah meter dari Leaf. "Aku menantangmu, untuk melakukan Pokemon Battle sekarang." Katanya.

"Ap-apa?"

Gary mengeluarkan Snivy, Glaceon, dan Ludicolo. "Ayo kita bertarung, Leaf."

"Ke-kenapa aku harus bertarung denganmu? Aku bukan pokemon trainer lagi, kau tahu. Memangnya apa tujuanmu datang kesini? Dan darimana kau tahu aku ada disini?" rentetan pertanyaan di keluarkan semua oleh Leaf.

Gary terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab. "Aku tahu kau berada disini, tentu sajakan, dari Red. Dan untuk tujuanku kesini... aku ingin memperbaiki kesalahanku."

"Kesalahan...mu?"

Gary tersenyum tampan. "Kau mau mendengarkan? Dulu, aku bertemu dengan seorang anak perempuan. Dan sejak pertama kali melihatnya au langsung menyukainya. Tapi dia tampak tidak menyukainya dan cuek. Jadi, aku melakukan berbagai cara untuk menarik perhatiannya. Berhasil tapi kami malah menjadi rival. Hingga kami masuk ke akademi. Kami masih menjadi...well, musuh. Dia sangat ingin mengalahkanku dan saat aku tahu alasannya karena dia menyukai seseorang dan akan menyatakan cinta pada orang itu, itu membuatku kesal. Aku jadi berambisi agar terus kuat dan menang, jadi gadis itu, tidak akan pernah menyatakan cintanya."

Gary menatap ke arah laut. Ia menarik napas dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. "Saat Pokemon Battle terakhir, aku kalah darinya. Dan tentu saja saat itu aku sangat marah. Tidak hanya harga diriku jatuh karena kalah, dia akan menyatakan cinta pada orang itu. Dan... kau tahu sendiri bagaimana kelanjutannya. Aku berkata kalau aku membencinya. Saat itu aku bodoh sekali, bukan? Dan aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, sampai dia pergi, walau dia mengatakan dia suka padaku. Dan akhirnya, aku hanya bisa mengetahui kabarnya dari saudara kembarnya saja."

"Ga... Gary... sebenarnya apa yang..."

"Aku datang kesini untuk menebus kesalahanku dulu." Gary mengambil sesuatu dari kantong jas labnya. Sebuah poke ball, ah, bukan, itu... kotak... bola... cincin? Gary membukanya dan berlutut dihadapan Leaf yang tertegun. "Leaf, will you marry me?"

Ending dari cerita ini, silahkan kalian sendiri yang memilih

Entah itu happy atau sad ending

.

.

.

Fanfic ini sebenernya udah lama ada di laptop, d publish juga di grub faceboom yang aku ikutin. Sebenernya sih ffn ini buat lomba, tapi gak menang dan lagian yang ikut cuma 3 atau empat orang


End file.
